The Power of Three-Funny Percy Jackson FanFic
by The Unorthodox Pirate
Summary: 3 girls are sent to camp half-blood, where there lives are turned upside down!


_I would like you all to know that this story is still a work in progress. Please no stealing ideas, it doesn't benefit anyone. This is only the first chapter. I will try to get the second out soon._

 _ **TERRA**_

Being Poseidon's daughter has it's perks. I mean, I wouldn't give up my epic crew for anything, and the life of sandwiches, ambrosia and nectar is pretty sweet. But amongst a life of luxury, there's always drama. There has to be or our lives would consist of sitting around like cows. Moo. If you are asking 'What drama?', just wait until later. Love, tears and all of that.

If you're asking 'Wait, did she day Poseidon's daughter?" then yes, I am poseidon's daughter. My best friends Ember and Aria are too. Not Poseidon's daughter, but God's daughters. Ember is Hades' little girl. She's kind of scary. Aria is Zeus' kid and she's such a good girl, but she tries really hard to be bad and at the same time she can't. It's actually kind of funny.

Now, don't get me wrong, being Poseidon's daughter has it's perks. I mean, I wouldn't give up my epic crew for-

I did this already.

Anyways, I just felt like introducing you to our life. All in all, it's better than yours. Don't care if I sound life a douchebag.

My life was perfect, really. Until that stupid party at Aphro-Bitche's (Aphrodite's precious favourite daughter Janine), where that stupid (and hot. Very hot) Erin kissed me. But to be fair, he came onto me! And Ember and Aria both made out with someone. And… Well, I'll stop myself there. For them. Not because I'm about to scream at the top of my lungs with frustration because my life is so awful!

Breathe, Terra, Breathe. Lets start this story from the beginning.

It was the first day of Grade 9 at Athens School of Half's. Technically, Ember, Aria and I aren't half-bloods, but we got in because we are part of the big threes family, and they said so, and they kind of rule everything. We we're unpacking our stuff in our AWESOME dorms. Let me repeat, AWESOME. I stepped into mine, and lost all the breath in my lungs. It was accented blue for Poseidon, because all the room's colours were accented to the kids god parent. Not like god parent, like parent that is a god. Anyways, blue accents, like light blue, and they has a synthetic window that made it look like I was in the oceans of Hawaii. In, not on the beach, lets be clear. The canopy bed had thin light blue curtains with prints of seashells and shellfish on them. The desk was light blue with a conch shell paper weight and a crab bookend. Not like I read books, but I'll probably have to since this is school and all. There was an ocean themed carpet, and a sliding door closet that was mirrors. My two favourite things all in one; clothes and myself.

Ember's dorm consisted of black and red accents. She had the same room but the window was, okay… It was dark and half-lit, and their were black roses. She said it was some kind of… field? Maybe I should start paying attention when she talks. All the furniture was the same too, with black and red accents, and just, gorgeous.

Aria's room's accents was white and yellow, and the window was a view of olympus.

I unpacked all my clothes in my room.

I flopped onto my bed, falling into its comfort.

 _sigh._

"Nice bed, huh?"

I sprung up frantically, assuming it was the principal/

"Oh, Uh, I was just cleaning it! Clean, clean, clean, whoo! How much did that pigeon mess up? Hope theres no poo, am i right?"

I spun around, and saw Ember with an amused face, smirking at me in the doorway, and Aria taking a picture behind.

"What's the rush? Thought some pigeon crapped in your bed." She snickered. I squinted at her.

"Get out of my room!" I yelled. Aria was already gone. Ember held up her hands in denial.

"Geez, just here for the show!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

"OUT."

She smiled, cocking her head to the side. She stuck out her tongue and ran out as quick as she could, slamming the door behind her. Honestly, my friends are idiots. Well, not **idiots** , but, you know, like their stupid but they're smart IQ wise. I'm not. I know all of our IQ test scores (we had to take them to get in to Athens and my dad knows people) I was lowest at 1027, which is average, just normal. Average is 1000, so. Aria got 1562, which is pretty good; smarter than most, not brilliant. If you're brilliant than people expect more out of you, and the more they expect out of you, the more high the bar is set, and the higher the bar, the more stress there is, and the more stress you have means a bigger chance of stress lines, and stress lines mean worrying about it, and worrying means ducking right under that bar so even if you jumped on a trampoline your hand would be 10 meters below it, and that means disappointing people and that means failing at life and that means becoming a crazy cat lady, and lets be real, that would mean living the rest of your life alone.

Back to the point. Embers score on the IQ test was, drumroll please… 3989. I don't even know how that's a possible score! She actually has the highest score, next to Athena. And Athena is the goddess of wisdom. Ember is a goddess of frickin wisdom!

But let's not forget, that bar? It's about one gabillion metres above her head. Did I just say gabillion? This is why I'm below average. Yeah, technically my real score is 782, but once again, my dad knows a lot of big people.

I turned back to my bed and flopped one more time. I was pissed at Ember. I love her as a friend, and she's always awesome, but sometimes I wish I could kill her. I literally can't. She's too powerful to be killed by us.I heard someone open the door, very loudly and abruptly,

"Enjoying your new room, huh?"

"Ember, I'm telling you to leave, okay?" I said sitting up. I took up a huge gasp. In the doorway, the headmistress stood, giving me a quizzical look.

"Having some fun, I can assume?" she asked.

I frantically got up once again and gave her a formal greeting. She returned the gesture.

"Welcome to Athens school of half's. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. I see you've already found some comfort in your dorm. Feel free to see yourself to the office for a tour."

And with that, she turned around and left my room with a notepad, mumbling something about 'attention and focus practice'. I sighed and watched through the doorframe as she moved onto Aria's room across from me.

It was going to be a really hard year for me. I knew that at that point. I wish I could have told little me that it was going to get pretty rough.


End file.
